Amor que nacio bajo las cenizas de la Traicion
by Kartemis
Summary: Bueno para quienes pidieron la primera partede "Amor de luna" este es el primer fic.kagome Fue traicionada por inu pero alguien se encargara de sanar su corazon reviewS Sesskagome
1. Acaso valio la pena?

**No se como empezar pues ahora si que MUCHISISMAS GRACIAS PÓR LOS COMENTARIOS TAN LINDOS QUE ME HAN ENVIADO PARA QUE SUBA LO QUE FUE LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL FIC Y COMO VERAN LA SEGUNDA PARTE PUES ES "AMOR DE LUNA " **

Cap 1 ¿acaso valio la pena?

Todos se encontraban en la ardua batalla contra naraku pero sin saber que se encontrarian en una gran abismo ,naraku fue tan astuto que antes que inuyasha le diera en ultimo GoLPe tomo a kikio como reen

Naraku: INUYASHA no prodras contra mi

Inuyasha: MALDITO MISEREABLE SUELTALA

NARAKU:CLARO PERO A CAMBIO DE UNA COSA

INUYASHA: QUE QUIERES ENTONCES

Kagome se sorprendio al ver que inuyasha lo desia por primera vez decidido que solo alcanzo a susurrar su nombre

Kagome:INU….YASHA

NARAKU: BUENO INUYASHA DESEO LA ESENCIA DE KAGOME

INUYASHA:COMO NO TE ENTIENDO (algo confundido aunque ya lo presentia)

NARAKU : DESEO QUE ME ENTREGUES SU VIDA A CAMBIO DE LA MUJER QUE TE SELLO HACE 50 AÑOS JAJAJAJAJA

Naraku asfixixaba mas y mas a kikio haciendo que esta gimiera muy fuerte ;haciendo que el hanyou se quedara en SHOK y pensativo

Kagome :( acaso te atreveras inuyasha) en sus pensamientos y claor asaustada

Todos se quedaradon igual que en shok

SANGO :MALDITO NARAKU ¡!!!!

MIROKU :ERES UNA BASURA

INUYASHA: MALDICION …….

Inuyasha s e acerco a kagome y la miro de frente mientras naraku se quedaba quieto espero que lo hiciera

INUYASHA : KAGOME ….(abraZAndola )

KAGOME:INUYASHA QUE HACES (sonrojandose)

INUYASHA:PERDONAME …

KAGOME : NO INUYASHA NO TE ATREVAS

El hanyou la sujeto de la mano llevandola mas bien casi arrastrandola hasta donde estaba naraku estaba sango miroku y shippo inertferian en su camino

MIROKU :DEJA ALA SENORITA KAGOME EN PAZ

SANGO :INUYASHA DEJALA NO SEAS ASI (llorando la pobre)

SHIPPO:NO PERRO ESTUpIDO DEJALA

Los tres lo decian enserio que se tuvieron que ver en la pena de atacarlo inuyasha no tuvo otra opcion que de igual forma atacarlos de igual forma mientras kagome lloraba

Iinuyasha: GARRRAS DE ACERO ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!

Calleron todos desmayadanos muy fácilmente ya que se desgastaron mucho debido aque tenian mucho rato estar luchando con naraku

KAGOME: POR QUE INUYASHA (llorando a cantaros)

KAGOME:PENSE QUE SIGNIFICABA ALGO PARA TI ¡!!!!!!

INUYASHA: CALLA KAGOME ¡¡¡¡

KAGOME : DEJAME NO ES JUSTO NO LO SOPORTO

KAGOME:JAMAS TE PERDONARE ENTIENDES JAMAS TE PERDO….

Kagome callo desmaya ya que inu le golpeo el vientre (que duro uhhh!!!!!) por que no soportaba mas sus reproches la cargo y siguio caminando mientras que alguien los observaba

INUYASHA: AQUÍ TIENES INFELIZ ¡!!!!!!(con los ojos casi nublados )

NARAKU:DEJALA EN EL PISO TOMA A TU QUERIDA MUJEER DE PORCELANA

Naraku solto a kikio y tomo a kagome y se elevo en los cielos dejando a un hanyou aachado tomando a su miko

INUYASHA: PERDONAME KAGOME

KIKIO:abriendo un poco los ojos ) JAMAS ME LO IMAGINE POR QUE ?....

Naraku se fue aun bosque sombrio tomo a kagome y le incrusto en su pecho una de sus garras y mientras absorbia todas sus almas alguien lo ataco sin previo aviso

NARAKU: NO!!!!!!!MALDITO

SHESSHOUMARU : JA CREIAS QUE TE IBAS A ESCAPAR DE MI ESTUPIDO

NARAKU :TOMA ESTO (y arrojo veneno)

SHESSHOUMARU :POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS REIR SACANDO A TOKIYIN

Shesshomaru corto en dos a naraku dejando que todas las almas de kagome volvieran asu cuerpo inerte

NARAKU :ME LA PAGARAS

SHESSHOUMARU :ESTUPIDO ENFRENTAME SI ES QUE TIENES LA SUFICIENTE HOMBRIA

La esencia de naraku escapo en los cielos shesshoumaru vulteo y vio a kagome tirada y sin pensarlo se acerco observandola una rato

SHESSHOUMARU :MMMM ERES LO QUE YO BUSCABA

SHESSHOUMARU : DESPUES DE TODO ME SERAS UTIL

Shesshoumaru mientras estaba en sus pensamientos sintio como su otra espada colmillo sagrado latia con gran fuerza como nunca lo hubiese sentido en su vida

SHESSHOUMARU :VAYA QUE TENDRA ESTA MUJER QUE HAGA LATIR TAN FUERTE A MI ESPADA

Shesshoumaru guardo su espada y saco a colmillo sagrado y desde luego la agito …..

**GRACIAS A TOODOS Y PORFAS REVIEEW**


	2. Sanando un corazon herido de muerte

Jeje este cap da a conocer que paso con los pesonajes secundarios bueno haber como sale ….

CAP 2 ° SANANDO UN CORAZON HERIDO DE MUERTE

Cuando sheshoumaru agito la espada sobre kagome esta suspiro pero aun asi seguio desmayada ante tal enfrentamiento en ese momento llego AUN el dragon de shess entre ellos dos se la arreglaron para levarla aun mejor lugar

SHESSHOUMARU ;BIEN DEJALA EN AQUEL ARBOL AUN

RIN : SEÑOR SHESHOUMARU(MUY FELIZ CLARO)

JAKEN:AMO BONITO POR QUE TRAJO LA COMPAÑERA DE SU HIBIRDO HERMANO

SHESSHOUMARU :ES UN ASUNTO QUE NO TE INCUNBE

Rin vio ala desmayada kagome y fue a un rio para despertarla cuando esta desperto no sabria con la sorpresa que se encontraria la desdichada de kagome

KAGOME:DONDE ESTOY …

Rin : TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN ¿?

KAGOME: YO…

Shesshoumaru se percato que kagome ya estaba despierta pero no se le acerco en ese momento ,Esta se levando con la ropa ensangrentada

Con debiles pasos para llegar al rio y reflejarse en el

Kagome ;POR QUE LO HICISTE INUYASHA ……

KAGOME:JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE

EN OTRO LUGAR ….

Sango y miroku se levantaron viendo a todos lados donde esta el miserable ser que habia sido capaz de entregar una vida ,Sango se PErcato que shippo aun seguia desmayado con la pobre de kIRAra asi que los cargo sieNdo ayudada por el monje

SANGO :POBRE DE KAGOME(con lagrimas en los ojos-)

MIROKU: DEJEMOS DESCANSAR EL ALMA DE KAGOME (tratando de consolar ala exterminadora)

Estos siguieron caminando ya sin esperanzas y resentidos llegaran aun punto donde se encontraron con inuyasha haciendo que la exterminadora lo repudiara hasta el cansancio

SANGO :COMO TE ATREVES A APARECERTE INUYASHA

SANGO :ERES UN COBARDE¡¡¡¡¡

INUYASHA:YO… NO QUERIA .. ES QUE …

MIROKU :YA NO DIGAS NADA INUYASHA(cerrando los ojos)

MIROKU: YA NO VALE LA PENA….

INUYASHA: POR FAVOR AMIGOS

SANGO: NO TE ATREVAS DECIRNOS AMIGOS

Sango siguió caminando mientras que miroku se quedo parado y por fin vio a inuyasha a los ojos

MIROKU :INUYASHA ES MEJOR QUE NOS SEPAREMOS SANGOY YO BUSCAREMOS A NARAKU POR OTRO LUGAR

MIROKU: YA QUE NO SOPORTARIAMOS LA IDEA DE QUE KAGOME ESTE MUERTA ..

INUYASHA:COMPRENDO….

MIROKU; SOLO DIME ALGO INUYASHA

INUYASHA:QUE..?

MIROKU: ACASO SE MERECIA ESO KAGOME …BUENO YA NO IMPORTA ADIOS POR EL MOMENTO YA QUE NO SOY EL QUE DEBE JUSGARTE ENCUENTRA LA SERENIDAD EN TU ALMA VIEJO AMIGO ….

Miroku se fue alcanzando a sango mientras veia inuyasha como se alejaban os que alguna vez fueron sus mejores amigos

INUYASHA ( en un susurro) SOLO LO HICE POR AMOR …..

En esos momento aparecio kikio y esta se le acerco a inuyasha

KIKIO:INUYASHA VEO QUE TE QUEDASTE SIN ALIADOS

KIKIO:SABES DE AHORA EN ADELANTE LAS COSAS VAN A CAMBIAR Y VEO CON GOZO QUE AUN ME AMAS (uhh como es de maldita esta)

INUYASHA: YO………

KIKIO :BUENO ,ME VOY POR QUE OTRA VEZ TODOS NOS VOLVEREMOS A REUNIR

Inuyasha tambien se alejo pero los remordimientos no lo dejaban en paz

ya entrada la noche kagome estaba recargada en un arbol no le importo que shesshoumaru la hubiera revivido ; con los ojos ya sin brillo sin color sin esa chispa que la diferenciaba de todos con la cabeza hacia bajo ya cansanda de tanto llorar de aquel pesar en su corazon …..

SHESSHOUMARU:(en pensamientos ) VAYA JAMAS HABIA SENTIDO UN AURA LLENA DE TRISTEZA Y MELANCOLIA SI SIGUE ASI MORIRA PRONTO

SHESHOUMARU: (en pensamientos )LO QUE NO ENTIENDO ES COMO ES POSIBLE DE QUE ELLA NO ESTE ENFURECIDA SEDIENTA DE VENGANZA SI ES QUE FUERTE ESA SACERDOTIZA

Kagome seguia undida en sus pensamientos después de un rato cuando Rin se le acerco

RIN:OYE QUITA ESA CARITA SONRIE SI

KAGOME: NO PUEDO ( con la voz baja)

RIN:MIRA TE CORTE ESTAS FLORES

KAGOME:GRACIAS

RIN :SABES ASI ME SENTI CUANDO PERDI AMIS PADRES DESPUES FUI ASESINADA PERO CUANDO EL SEÑOR SHESSHOUMARU ME REVIVIO YO ME SENTI FELIZ POR QUE ERA YA MI NUEVA VIDA COMENZAR OTRA VEZ ADEMAS QUE YA NO ESTOY SOLA POR QUE ME CUIDAN EL SEÑOR SHESSOUMARU Y EL SEÑOR YAKEN ADEMAS QUE TU SERAS MI AMIGA VERDAD?

Kagome puso mucha atención alas palabras de la pequeña y vio que tenia muchas ganas de vivir; en ese momento se dio cuenta que ella tambien puede comenzar de nuevo otra vez desde el principio

KAGOME:CLARO QUE SERE TU AMIGA

KAGOME:PERDONA NO TE EH DICHO MI NOMBRE ME LLAMO KAGOME

RIN;: QUE BONITO ¡!!!! MI NOMBRE ES RIN

Ambas sonrieron aunque kagome se encontraba un poco triste, rin se alejo por que ya tenia sueño ademas que queria dejar sola a kagome para que reflexionara un poco mas…

Kagome se levanto y decidio caminar un poco y quitarse el olor a sangre ;cuando entro al rio vio las estrellas y recordo a inuyasha

#######################RECUERDOS########################

KAGOME:MIRA QUE BONITAS ESTRELLAS

INUYASHA: SI NO ME HABIA DADO CUENTA

KAGOME:QUE TONTITO

#####################FIN DE RECUErDOS##################

KAGOME;ESTA NOCHE SERA LARGA …(en medio de rio volviendo al llorar )

SHESSHOUMARU: SI NO TE MATA SE FORTALECE

Kagome se sorprendio saliendo de aquel trance volteo y vio a shesshoumaru viendo las estrellas

SHESSHOUMARU : ES DE DEBILES LLORAR

Kagome se le quedo viendo y seco sus lagrimas pero sin

Decirle nada este tambien la vio reflejandose asi uno del otro

KAGOME:(pensamientos) SHESSHOUMARU TIENE OTRO BRILLO MUY DIFERENTE AL DE INUYASHA PERO TIENE RAZON SI NO TE MATA TE FORTALECE

SHESSHOUMARU(pensamientos )COMO LO DEDUJE ESTA MIKO SERA UNA BUENA ALIADA CONTRA NARAKU

SHESSHOUMARU(pensamientos) ES EXTRAÑO SIENTO UNA TRANQUILIDAD AHORA EN SU ESENCIA MMM QUE PAZ…….

Shesshoumaru estaba muy sorprendido de la situación que estaba sintiendo ;pero mejor se retiro dejando a kagome en aquel rio

KAGOME :ES EXTRAÑO NUNCA HABIA VISTO A SHESSHOUMARU ALOS OJOS ADEMAS QUE, NISIQUIERA EL INTENTO MATARME ME PREGUNTO CUAL SERA EN OBJETIVO

KAGOME: (en pensamientos) ADEMAS ESTOY MUY PALIDA Y NO QUIERO VER AMI FAMILIA ALMENOS DEBE SANAR ESTE CORAZON Y LO LOGRARE AQUIE JUNTO A ELLOS AL MENOS

KAGOME(en pensamientos) POR QUE SI VOY CON MI FAMILI ME RECORDARAN A INUYASHA DEHECHO TODO ME RECUERDA A EL PERO ESE NO ES MI OBJETIVO ADEMAS DEBO DE VENGARME DE ESE MALDITO DE NARAKU

Cogio una rama de una arbol que tenia en la mano

KAGOME :MORIRAS MALDITO NARAKU PAGARAS TODO LO QUE ME HAS HECHO ……

Kagome salio de rio y trato de dormir(lo bueno que era inicios de primavera por lo que no sintio ningun frio)

Bueno ya se que no sono nada romantico pero quise darle alos personajes secundarios algo que hacer ademas que no quise dejarlo asi como asi ;pero el proximo cap cambiara creanme y gracias por leerlo

**la proxima semana les traere los siguientes caps revieww**


	3. La nueva vestimenta de kagome y la pele...

bueno largo tendido con shesshoumaru kagome (nota: mejor que sessh quede los dos brazos no)

"LA NUEVA VESTIMENTA DE KAGOME Y LA PELEA CON JIGOKU"

ala mañana siguiente kagome desperto y vio que shesshoumaru aun no estaba y veia alo lejos a rin que venia con AUN cargando unas sandias

RIN :TE TRAJE SANDIAS ANDA VAMOS A COMER

KAGOME:OHH GRACIAS

KAGOME(pensamientos)VAYA QUE SE ME OLVIDO HASTA COMER

RIN: AUN Y YO LOS RECOLECTAMOS DE UN CAMPO

KAGOME: OYE RIN QUE NO SE SUPONE QUE JAKEN ESTA CON USTEDES

RIN :JAKEN SE FUE CON EL SEÑOR SHESHOUMARU A NOSE DONDE

KAGOME:YA VEO

RIN :PERO NO HAN DE TARDAR

Ambas siguieron comiendo y habian terminado con las sandias

KAGOME: OYE DIME ESE DRAGON NO ES PELIGROSO

RIN ;CLARO QUE NO ES MUY AMIGABLE

De pronto un ventarron las sorprendio y kagome hecho un grito

KAGOME; ES CIERTO MI UNIFORME ESTA ROTO (viendo asu pecho)

KAGOME: AHHHHH TENGO DESCUBIERTO LA PARTE DE ARRIBA Y NI SIQUIERA TENGO QUE PONERME

Pero la idea que le llego ala mente la puso colorada

KAGOME:(pensamientos) ADEMAS ASI ME VIO SHESSHOUMARU QUE COSA!

RIN: NO TE PREOCUPES ( CON UNA SONRISA )

En esos momento llegaron jaken y shesshoumaru …

A lo lejos

SHESSHOUMARU ;: RIN VEN

RIN:SI SEÑOR SHESSHOUMARU

RIN : ESPERAME SI KAGOME?

Kagome se quedo algo extrañada cuando vio que venia de regreso rin con un pequeño vulto

RIN: TE MANDA ESTO EL SEÑOR SHESSHOUMARU

KAGOME:PARA MI?

Kagome tomo el pequeño vulto y los abrio al fijarse vio que era un traje de sacerdotisa con la diferencia que tenia doble manga la parte de arriba de las mangas era rosa

KAGOME:UHH SI QUE ES BONITO

RIN : SI PONTELO

KAGOME BUENO

Shesshoumaru se sento en un arbol mas alejado pero kaogme eso ya no le importaba ya que tenia bien claro que almenos no la mataria

KAGOME: LAS MANGAS DE ESTE TRAJE SE SIENTEN MUY TERSAS

Pero antes de eso se dio un buen baño aun que no tenia jabon cuando salio al fin se puso el traje era de un calido muy especial

Cuando salio rin se quedo muy embelesada

RIN: TE VES MUY BONITA KAGOME

KAGOME :GRACIAS nn

JAKEN :TOMA ESTO HUMANA(refiriendose a kagome)

KAGOME:Y ESTO …

JAKEN: PUES SON LISTONES PARA QUE LOS AMARRES A TU CABELLO

RIN;: ANDA PONTELOS SIIII?

Kagome en verdad esta muy sorprendida y acepto ponerse los listones agarrando dos mechones de su cabello amarrandos para atrás con el demas cabello suelto

KAGOME:IRE POR MI DEMAS ROPA

KAGOME :VAYA QUE SUERTE SACANDO LOS 2 FRAGMENTOS DE SHIKON DE SU FALDA

SESSHOUMARU: BUENO VAMONOS

Kagome volteo y desde luego que lo siguió pero aun sin ninguna palabra siguieron caminando RIN COMO siempre iba a adelante de todos y mas cuando veia un campo de rosas y desde luego que vio uno y fue hacia el mas alla del bosque cuando de pronto

RIN:AHHHHHHHHHH!

RIN : SEÑOR SHESHOUMARU ¡!

Sesshoumaru fue enseguida muy rapidamente y kagome se subio a aun y lo siguio con jaken

:JAJAJAA MUERE HUMANA

SHESSHOMARU .INSECTO

:VAYA MIRA A QUIEN TENEMOS

SESSHOUMARU : CUAL ES TU NOMBRE BASTARDO

:MI NOMBRE ES JIGOKU

JiGOKU :VAYA ESTA HUMANA TE IMPORTA (agarrando su cuello casi asfixiandola)

RIN: SEÑOR SHESSHO…….

JIGOKU:JA JAMAS ME VENCERAS ¡!d CASCADA DE MUERTOS

Abrio su boca y dejo caer a miles de soldados con armas

SESSHOUMARU : ESE ES TU PODER BASTARDO

Desde luego saco su espada tokiyin y los ataco gijoku solto rin cuando arrojo un poderoso veneno a sheshoumaru cuando iba cayendo rin AUN ya kagome pasaron y la sostubieron

SESSHOUMARU :QUE ESTUPIDO DE NUEVO ( ATACO A JIGOKU )

JIGOKU: QUE NO SABES QUE TU PODER MALIGNO NO PUEDE HACEME NADA TONTO

Cuando de pronto sheshoumaru sintio un dolor muy agudo

JIGOKU :ADEMAS QUE TENGO DOBLE IDENTIDAD

SHESSHOUMARU : MALDITO

Kagome vio como atacaban a sheshoumaru y bajo con AUN hasta donde estaba jaken

KAGOME: TOMA TE LA ENCARGO

JAKEN :QUE VA HACER

KAGOME(tomando un arco y unas flechas de unos esqueletos ) IRE A AYUDAR A SHESSHOUMARU

Esta se elevo con AUN

JIGOKU : MORIRAS

JIGOKU: PREPARATE …..NO!

KAGOME: LE DI (con su arco )

JIGOKU :MALDITA HUMANA (lanzando veneno )

Kagome se protegió con su brazo pensando que moririra por el veneno pero cuando observo no le habia pasado nada debido alas mangas de aquel traje pero la otra identidad de jigoku fue tras shesshoumaru

Y kagome no lo permitio y lanzo otra flecha la cual le dio al corazon de la otra identidad de jigoku

KAGOME: JA

Pero jigoku irio a AUN y este cayo junto con kagome cuando seshoumaru volo y la cargo y cuando esta cayo el rostro de kagome quedo muy juntito de shesshoumaru casi rozando con sus labios desde luego que esta se sonrojo

JIGOKU :MUERAN LOS DOS ¡! (arrojando veneno)

Ambos fueron arrasados por aquel veneno tirandolos hasta el suelo

SESSHOUMARU : MI CAMPO DE ENERGIA NO LO SOPORTARA MUCHO

KAGOME: POR QUE ¿?

SESHOUMARU: SU OTRA IDENTIDAD CUANDO INCRUSTO SU GARRA EN , MI OBSORVIO MIS PODERES SIN DARME CUENTA

SESSHOUMARU: MORIREMOS MIS PODERES SON MALIGNOS Y NADA LO DAÑARAN

KAGOME(encima de el ) YO NO QUIERO MORIR OTRA VEZ ME ENTIENDES

SESSHOUMARU,(con una mueca) JAMAS CREI VER A UNA MUJER TAAAAN VALIENTE

Mientras tanto

GIJOKU: VAYA ESOS DOS YA MURIERON

KAGOME: YO NO VOY A MORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRR

Y de pronto de aquella capa gruesa de veneno estallo por aquellos poderes espirituales DE LA MIKO, shesshoumaru y kagome se levantaroN

el saco nuevamente su tokiyin y ella preparo su arco cuando la sorprendieron hiriendo su pierna

KAGOME:AAAHHHH

JIGOKU:SOLO ES UNA HUMANA DEBIL QUE NO PUEDE HACER NADA SIN SU QUERIDO (refriéndose a shess)

SESSHOUMARU: COBARDE (ahora SI enfurecido con los ojos rojos)

SESSHOUMARU :MUERE MALDITO INFELIZ DESGRACIADO(agitando esta vez con mucha fuerza su tokiyin))

Pronto la gran energia que arrrojo shesshoumaru le dio a JIGOku

Cuando …

KAGOME: ESTOY HARTA QUE ME CREAN LA DEBIL (apuntando con su arco y flecha ensangrentada de la pierna)

KAGOME: POR QUE NO LO SOOOOOYYYY

Aquellos dos grandes poderes provenientes de la furia hicieron que jigoku perdiera pero sin antes una gran cascada de veneno se fue contra ellos e incluso contra rin jaken ; shesshoumaru sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a kagome y fue con jaken y rin dejo a kaogme y con ellos y tambien fue por AUN juntandolo asi todos, kagome tomo una de sus flechas y lo incrusto en la tierra con todos sus poderes espirituales shesshoumaru tambien le ayudo incrustando a tokiyin en el suelo provocando asi por los dos un gran campo de energia y el veneno nos los lastimase

KAGOME :UHHH(un suspiro)

KAGOME: PORFIN TERMINO TODO

SESSHOMARU: ASI LO PARECE …..KAGOME

KAGOME(pensamientos) no pense que se supiera mi nombre(y muy sorprendida)

SESSHOUMARU: BUENO ES HORA DE IRNOS YA NO PERCIBO NADA

KAGOME : DEACUERDO……AHHHH

Shesshoumaro se percato que kagome ya no podia caminar y apenas si AUN se puso de pie y posiblemente aguantaria el peso de rin pero no el de kagome; ademas esta ya habia hecho mucho asi que sin previo aviso cargo a kagome

KAGOME: OYE QUE HACES?

SESSHOUMARU :CIERRA LA BOCA

Asi fue el viaje ; jaken no dijo nada ya que sabia que le esperaria algo peor que un simple "cierra la boca " asi que siguió caminando junto de AUN y rin y simplemente pasando por su mente un buen de cosas

JAKEN(pensando) VAYA JAMAS EN MI VIDA HABIA VISTO UNA MUJER CON TANTAS AGALLAS COMO KAGOME UHHH

JAKEN(pensamientos)Y LO MALO ES QUE MI AMO SE ACERCA MAS A ELLA CUALQUIER COSA PUEDE SUCEDER PERO BUENO ALMENOS NO ES UNA HUMANA COMUN Y CORRIENTE S

JAKEN(pensamientos) ESA SI QUE TIENE PODERES

Siguieron caminando mientras ahora sheshoumaru se iba percatando algo sumamente interesante para el

SESSHOUMARU:(pensamientos) VAYA EN MI VIDA EH IDO CARGANDO TANTO TIEMPO A ALGUIEN ; MAS A UNA HUMANA

SESSHOUMARU (pensamientos)ADEMAS ME GUSTA CUANDO CALLA POR QUE ESTA COMO AUSENTE SE PARECE AMI ALMA Y ALA PALABRA MELANCOLIA

SESSHOUMARU:(pensamientos) ADEMAS HUELE BIEN……PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTOY DICIENDO CARAJO ¡¡¡¡¡¡

SESSHOUMARU:ASHHH

Kagome volteo y penso

KAGOME:( pensamientos ) ALA MEJOR YA SE HARTO QUE COSA!

Ambos se vieron cara a cara y pero kagome se volteo rapidamente y dijo:

KAGOME:SI YA TE CANSASTE BAJAME YO PUEDO CONTINUAR SOLA(muy roja)

SESSHOUMARU : POR FAVOR SOY UN YOUKAI YO NO ME CANSO CARGANDO A SIMPLES HUMANAS

KAGOME:(pensamientos )VAYA SI QUE ES ORGULLOSO

SESSHOUMARU: ADEMAS FALTA POCO PARA QUE LLEGUEMOS

KAGOME : A DONDE ¿?

SESSHOUMARU: CON EL SABIO ARBOL

Kagome ya no dijo nada siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron con el viejo sabio arbol

SABIO ARBOL:VAYA SHESSHOUMARU QUE SOPRESA VERTE

SABIO ARBOL:OTRA NUEVA ACOMPAÑANTE

SESSHOUMARU :VINE POR QUE QUERIA SABER EL PARADERO DE NARAKU

KAGOME:EHHH? (sorprendida)

SABIO ARBOL: BUENO SEGÚN ALGUNOS SUSURROS DE OTROS ARBOLES SE FUE HASTA LAS ULTIMAS REGIONES YA PARA LLEGAR A CHINA

SESSHOUMARU:CHINA?

KAGOME:SEGURAMENTE HABRA HECHO OTRO FUERTE NO ES ASI

ARBOL SABIO: ASI ES JOVEN MIKO

KAGOME: COMO LO SABE QUE SOY UNA MIKO

ARBOL SABIO: PUES ES SENCILLO JOVENCITA CON SOLO VER TU AURA

Sesshoumaru bajo a kagome con algo de delicadeza y esta se sento en una piedra

ARBOL SABIO : SHESSHOUMARU TIENES QUE PREPARARTE Y MUCHO

SESSHOUMARU:NO ME SUBESTIMES ARBOL SABIO

ARBOL SABIO:ES BUENO QUE TENGAS COMO ACOMPAÑANTE A UNA MIKO ESO TE AYUDARA MUCHO

ARBOL SABIO : JOVENCITA VEN AQUÍ DEBO CURAR ESA HERIDA

Kagome se paro muy lentamente y se sento en el suelo el sabio arbol movio su rama y dejo caer una gotitas de su sabia e instantáneamente se cerro la herida

KAGOME: GRACIAS SABIO ARBOL

Y asi el sabio arbol curo a AUN y a rin

SHESSHOUMARU :ADELANTENCE

Y lo hicieron e incluso kagome ;para que shesshoumaru y el sabio arbol se quedaran los dos a solas

ARBOL SABIO: BUENO COMO VES TRENDRAS QUE DEJAR A ALA PEQUEÑA YA QUE EL VIAJE SERA LARGO Y MUY PELIGROSO

SESSHOUMARU: SI LO SE ESO ES TODO PUES ME RETIRO

Mientras sesshoumaru se iba el sabio arbol le grito

SABIO ARBOL: PROTEGE A ESA MIKO YA QUE SEGURAMENTE ELLA HIZO LATIR A TU COLMILLO SAGRADO …..

Sesshoumaru se sorprendio ante las palabras del sabio arbol por un momento se detuvo pero alfin y al cabo siguio caminando …

Varios dias después Después llegaron a un castillo el primer castillo de el terrateniente inutaessho …

KAGOME: QUE CASTILLO!

RIN : SI QUE ES GRANDE

JAKEN :NUNCA EN MI VIDA EH VENIDO AQUÍ

SESSHOUMARU: PONGAN ATENCION!

Todos muy atentos

SESSHOUMARU:BUENO DEBIDO A QUE NARAKU SE ESCAPO HASTA LAS uLTIMAS REGIONES DE JAPON HACIA CHINA

SHESSHOUMARU: DECIDI QUE NO TODOS IRAN ASI QUE JAKEN!

JAKEN:SI AMO BONITO

SHESSHOUMARU: TE QUEDARAS AQUI EN EL CASTIILO EN CUIDADO DE RIN

JAKEN:PERO…..

SHESHOUMARU: SIN PEROS ME OISTE!

JAKEN . SI AMO

Kagome se quedo callada y sin decir nada

SESSHOUMARU EN CUANTO A TI(dirigiendose a kagome)

SESSHOUMARU: ME ACOMPAÑARAS JUNTO CON AUN ….

Bueno aquí le paro con mi fic como veran el viaje que hara sesshoumaru tendra como acompañante solo a kagome donde este viaje sucederan muchas cosas jejje y Nuevamente me soprendo muchas gracias por leerlo Bueno pasemos a los ReviewwS

**Tariqa**Te agradezco por apoyarme en este fic ya que rehecho Fue el primero de todos lo que habia hecho Te lo agradezco de corazon

**Eliyasha:** Me siento muy apenada contigo y con algunos de los lectores que siguen amor de luna es que tengo problemas con la cuenta pero este fic continuara deacuerdo muchas pero muchas gracias por leerlo

**Rerry** Creeme se va arrepentir inu pero tambien te agradezco por apoyarme te cuidas muucho y gracias

**Kaemon**Muchas gracias por tu comentario y claro que seguira el fic solo que se me han juntado algunas cosas de la escuela y apenas si tengo tiempo

**Dani Hiwatari:** ohh porsuepuesto que te soprendera este fic y gracias por el comentario

**Alma:** obvio era de esperarse tu siempre me haz apoyado en mis increíbles locuras por ello te quiero muucho amiga y aqui tienes el cap que faltaba

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE LA MOLESTIA EN LEERLO ES MUY SIGNIFICATIVO PARA MI NO SE OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS COMENTARIOS**


End file.
